


Kup the Sex Guru

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Body Modification, Dom/sub, Experimental Sex, F/M, First Times, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Piercing, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, all moogle's fault, g1 season 3, improper use of cleaning supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup is old and experienced, and everyone likes to take fully consenual advantage of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raisedbymoogles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedbymoogles/gifts).



> This is all Moogle's fault, after she mentioned some anon commenter who though Kup sex was icky. I missed that drama, but it still inspired me.

smutty Kup microfics, ahoy!

 

1\. "Here now, lass, you don't have to do that!" Kup knew she hated sucking spike, but he wasn't going to deny that watching her lips open around the tip of his spike and then slide _down_ wasn't the hottest thing he'd seen in a vorn or more. "Ah, Arcee!"

Her optics sparkled up at him, and he wondered if this wasn't the sort of attention they could both get used to.

 

2\. Kup reached up and laced his fingers in with Arcee's as he pressed his lips to her valve. She squeezed them tightly at the first sweep of his glossa against her valve lining. Any moment, she would wrap her legs around his head to hold him in place, and he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to it.

 

3\. He groaned when Springer shoved him face down onto the berth and held him there, one hand placed firmly on the back of the older mech's head. His panel slid open without the younger mech's prompting, and Springer gave an approving grunt before his spike slid into Kup's barely prepared valve. 

"Don't go easy on me, lad," Kup quipped, using what little leverage he had to squirm back against the triple changer's thrust.

"Wouldn't dream of it, oldtimer." He could hear the smirk in Springer's voice as the younger mech set a rapid pace that clanged armor with each thrust.

 

4\. He didn't know where Hot Rod had gotten the bondage gear, or who had taught him to use it, but once Kup got out of his blindfold and energy bands he was going to write them a thank you letter.

 

5\. "Nice and slow, lass," Kup instructed as Arcee slid four fingers into Springer's valve. "He's whining now, but it'll pay off when we've got both our spikes up his port and he can't even remember his own name."

Springer groaned and tried to thrust against the femme's hand, but Kup held him firmly in place while she stretched him out.

 

6\. Kup watched with a critical eye as Cyclonus lashed the energon whip across Rodimus' spoiler. "He likes that well enough, but flogging his codpiece really gets him going."

The Decepticon gave the older mech a startled look, clearly not expecting _interfacing_ tips from the Autobot. 

"What? I've been 'facing him longer than you've been alive. Trust me."

"Very well." Cyclonus still looked skeptical, but he moved to the storage rack on the wall and traded the whip for a smaller flogger.

 

7\. "Ah, Magnus, harder!" Kup tried to spread his legs further to give Ultra Magnus more incentive, but the larger mech kept to his slow, excruciating pace as he thrust into the teal mech's valve. 

 

8\. Rodimus trembled below him, whining and panting, as Kup slid his spike into the barely-large-enough space between the younger mech's spark and the Matrix. It probably wasn't the brightest idea either of them had ever had, but the energy wrapping around his spike felt like nothing he had ever experienced before--and that was saying something.

Judging by the overload that crackled across Rodimus' plating and up through the older mech's spike in an agonizingly pleasurable rush, it wasn't like anything the Prime had experienced before either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hot Vintage Model Action, with fills for Merfilly and Kellendraysia.

1\. "Kup, how did you know?" Metroplex's voice thrummed through him, vibrating Kup all the way to his struts. 

The old mech sighed softly at the sensation as he unspooled the interface cable connected to the cityformer's spark casing. "Well, lad, you don't get to be as old as I am without learning a thing or two about pretty much every frametype. Are you ready for me to plug in?"

"Yes!" Kup's body vibrated with the huge mech's excited tone, and his spark sent out an excited pulse that mingled pleasantly with the energy given off by Metroplex's.

They both groaned as the teal mech snapped their interfacing cables into each other's ports, excited charge and sensory data rushing to fill the other mech.

 

2\. "Kup, please! I must insist the you _stop teasing_!"

Kup sat up, pulling his glossa from the seam he had been carefully licking along. "Now, Perceptor, I thought you of all mechs would appreciate the value of careful study."

"This isn't study, this is torture!" The scientist reached toward the older mech, trying to pull Kup back down so that he could receive _any_ sort of stimulation.

Kup captured his hand with a laugh and leaned back down toward the abandoned armor seam. "Just trust me, lad. When I'm done, you'll overload so hard your processor will reboot."

"Ku-up!" Perceptor arched up under him as he returned his glossa to the sensory node he had been stimulating.

 

3\. "Getting a little loose old timer," Ironhide quipped as he slid his spike into Kup's valve. "You letting them younglings run you down?"

"Oh, you're gonna think 'loose', you walking cannon." The teal mech smirked and activated the mod he had installed when he was much younger and more impulsive. 

The red mech gasped as Kup's valve adjusted and tightened around him, squeezing tightly enough to be just on the pleasurable side of pain.

Kup bucked his hips upward, the movement more of a tease than a thrust and enough to shake Ironhide out of his surprise.

"Oh no you don't." The weapons master pressed the sergeant's hips back down on the berth.

 

4\. Despite having asked for the encounter, Scourge hunched over with fear until Kup's hand were laying flat on the surface of his wings. Slowly, the Autobot petted the blue mech's wings with gentle strokes until the Unicronian overloaded and slumped down onto the berth in relaxation.

 

5\. "Oh! _Oh!_ " Swoop held himself incredibly still as Kup lowered himself onto the Dinobot's generous spike. It stretched him in all the right ways, and the older mech found himself having trouble focusing as his valve was slowly filled. "Me Swoop not know interface feel so good!"

Kup grinned as the younger mech's spike nudged against the uppermost sensor in his valve, shooting pleasure across his sensornet. His valve contracted around the Dinobot's spike, and Swoop gasped again. "I told you it was nice. But I haven't even gotten started yet."

"What you Kup mea--aan!" Swoop's question dissolved into a groan of pleasure as Kup circled his hips.

 

6\. "Face on the floor, aft in the air!" Kup commanded, drill instructor's tone firmly in place. 

Prowl whimpered at the order and dropped his head to his office floor, forehead and nose tip pressed to the scuffed metal.

"Valve open!" When the tactician didn't immediately react to the new order, Kup flicked him on the thigh with his crop. "I said open!"

"Yes, sergeant! Sorry, sergeant!" The black and white mech's valve cover slid open and the older mech was pleased to note the lubricant that trickled out of it and ran down the younger mech's pelvic plating.

"Very nice," The teal mech appraised. He moved the crop from Prowl's leg to the tactician's valve and used the tip to stimulate a sensor he could see just past the rim. The black and white mech whimpered again, but didn't move. "Very, very nice. Oh, I am going to frag this valve so hard you won't even be able to walk until tomorrow. And you will not overload until I say so, understand?!"

"Yes, sergeant!" Prowl gasped. 

 

7\. "Oh, Primus yes!" Kup writhed as Galvatron slid the ring through the hole he had just pierced in the head of Kup's spike. The warlord waited, fingers drumming impatiently against the older mech's leg, until he stopped moving and then he welded the ring closed. 

When the teal mech's optics opened and focused on him, the Decepticon smirked. "Would you like another?"

"Where you gonna put it?" Kup asked, voice rough from his overload.

"I thought," Galvatron dragged his fingers down the Autobot's spike to the rim of his valve. Unerringly, he slid a single finger inside and rubbed the sensor cluster closest to the base of Kup's spike. "That I might put it right here."

The older mech gasped at the stimulation. "Oh, frag!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, and then you better frag me into the berth after!"

 

8\. The teal mech wrapped the polishing cloth around Sunstreaker's spike, giving it a gentle caress from base to tip. 

"Stop playing around!" the yellow mech protested, shifting in an attempt to gain more stimulation.

"I'm not playing," Kup replied, stroking the cloth back down to the base of the warrior's spike. Then he reached for the bottle of liquid polish the younger mech usually used on his plating.

Sunstreaker howled and bucked up when the older mech dribbled the cold polish onto his spike. Then he dug his fingers into the bench and held on tightly enough to dent it as Kup began rubbing the polish in with maddeningly small circles.


End file.
